Digital resources are prevalent in today's society, and while they perform functions that are useful, helpful, desirable, necessary, etc., they may also be prone to security breach.
One example of a digital resource is an electronic device such as a computer. Access to a computer may be desirable or necessary. Unauthorized access to a computer, however, can cause anything from minor inconvenience to catastrophic disaster. In one situation, for example, it may be desirable to block unauthorized access to a computer because of privacy issues. In another situation, it may be desirable to block unauthorized access to a computer in order to prevent malicious destruction. Thus, it is desirable to have some type of security measure in place to prevent unauthorized access to a computer.
Another example of a digital resource is software. In one situation, it may be desirable to prevent access to software in order to prevent privacy breach. In another example, it may be desirable to prevent access to software in order to prevent intentional malicious destruction. In yet another example, the software may be used for communication, such as to access a network. An exemplary network includes the Internet. It may be desirable to prevent communication via email or web browser (for example). Another exemplary network may be a private network. In any of these cases, unauthorized access and/or unauthorized communication may be desirable.
One way to prevent access to a digital resource is through the use of a password. Passwords allow a user to simply enter a plurality of characters in order to gain access to a digital resource. While a password may be a simple way to prevent unauthorized digital resource access, some passwords are subject to breach. In addition, complex passwords may be easily forgotten.